


When no one's watching

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: When Kit is seriously injured, Ty comes to visit and realizes there are a few things he needs to get off his chest.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so full disclosure it's 5am and I wrote this in one go so... who knows?

Ty couldn't breathe. 

Well technically that wasn't true otherwise he would have passed out by now but he definitely wasn't getting much oxygen. He could hear the buzzing of the light fixtures overhead, drilling into his skull. His heartbeat was echoing in his ears, his fingers moving rapidly at his sides.

And Kit Herondale was lying on a cot in front of him, covered in bruises, his gear torn and bloody. 

Kit. 

Oh god Kit.

When Ty had gotten Tessa Gray's fire message, at first Ty hadn't known what to think. But deep down he knew that there could only be one reason she was contacting him, so he frantically ripped the letter open.

Tiberius,

Kit's been injured quite badly. I don't know what's going to happen. Caterina and I are doing everything I can but I know he would want you here. 

Please come.

Tessa Gray.

Ty had never in his life been more grateful more the fact that he had Magnus Bane on speed dial.

He had told Livvy not to follow him, which she had been firmly against. But Ty told her that he wanted to go by himself.

When he finally arrived at the Carstairs household, it seemed that the worst of it was already over, but that didn't stop the paralyzing ice-cold feeling from creeping inside his veins. 

And in those first few horrific moments when Kit wasn't breathing. Ty held his breath along with him. 

If he doesn't breathe then I won't breathe.

If his heart doesn't beat then neither will mine.

And if he dies...

Distantly Ty could hear the voices of Caterina Loss and Tessa Gray as well as several others as they hurried around the room. They had almost completely healed Kit's injuries and his vitals were stable, but he still wouldn't wake up. He looked over at Jem, standing at Kit's bedside. He looked obviously heartbroken, but was still holding himself together surprisingly well given the circumstances.

Ty on the other hand. 

Ty suddenly felt his stomach lerch as he fell forward, losing his balence. Tessa looked reluctant to leave Kit, but Caterina rushed over to him, muttering something under her breath. 

Ty jumped to his feet before she could reach him. "Its fine" he managed shakely, his own voice sounded foreign to him. "I'm ok." 

There was a moment of stillness where no one moved or spoke. Tessa was sitting on the foot of Kit's cot, tears running down her cheeks. Ty wondered offhand if he was supposed to be crying.

He looked around the room at the various expressions of anguish, fear, despair and heart break. Ty couldn't feel any of it. All he felt was numb.

Why couldn't he feel anything? This was Kit! Ty knew exactly how he felt about him even if he couldn't being himself to say it out loud, and still all he could do was stand and stare blankly ahead. 

It was like some sort of switch had been turned off inside of him and Ty wanted to scream. 

"Please" he whispered faintly under his breath, not exactly sure who he was taking to. Ty slowly walked towards Kit, taking in his ragged appearance. His gear was torn and his beautiful blond curls were matted with blood. 

Ty once again found himself struggling to breathe. "Please" he whispered for the second time. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes, but Ty found he hardly noticed it.

Tessa's voice broke him out of his stupor. 

"Would you like to be alone with him for a little bit Ty?" she asked kindly. 

Ty rose his gaze from Kit. Everyone was staring at him expectantly. Perhaps under normal circumstances he would have lied, but these people had already seen him vulnerable. There was no point in putting on a facade. 

Ty looked back at Kit's motionless form, forced himself to breathe, and then nodded.

Tessa, Jem and Caterina all exchanged looks, then slowly began to vacate the room. "I should check on Mina" Tessa mentioned offhandedly as she pulled herself up off the cot. 

Ty forced himself not to think of Kit's little sister as he watched his slow breathing. 

In and out. In and out.

It's going to be ok.

Ty waited until after everyone had left before carefully climbing onto the cot and seating himself beside Kit. Ty gently reached out and placed his hand above Kit's heart, feeling the soft but steady rhythm. 

Only then did Ty finally let out a sob.

"Please Kit" he choaked out, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please Kit. Come back to me. I need you" Ty pleaded, using his left hand to weave his fingers through Kit's hair.

With his right hand he traced back up from Kit's chest to his face, tracing the plains of his angelic face. Ty's breath was coming out in choaked sobs.

"I need you to wake up now Kit. I'm sorry I know it's hard but I need you to come back to us. To me." he pleaded. Ty had no idea if Kit could actually hear him but at this point he really didn't care. 

Ty leaned forward touching his forehead to Kit's, relishing in the contact. He could finally feel what had been locked away before. It was all rushing in like floodgates were being opened inside of him. 

Many conflicting emotions. Pain, fear, anger, sorrow. But ultimately and overwhelmingly, love. 

Love. 

Ty hesitated for only a moment before pressing his lips to Kit's forehead. He didnt feel right about kissing him on the lips while he was unable to give concent. He placed another kiss on Kit's cheek before leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

"I need you to wake up so I can tell you how much I love you." 

Kit remained unconcious as Ty suspected he would. Ty tried not to let himself become too overwhelmed. Kit would wake up eventually. Ty laid back onto the cot with a sigh, rearranging himself slightly so that he was resting his head against Kit's chest.

Ty blinked and let a fresh batch of tears fall from his eyes. Now that he was finally being honest with himself it felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Ty gently played with the fabric of Kit's shirt and smiled softly to himself.

"I want to tell you about how beautiful your eyes are" he mused. "And how I felt so safe and at peace the first time I stared into them. I love the sound of your laugh and the way you care so much about what I have to say." "I love how you came out of nowhere and no one saw you coming, or predicted how interesting you would turn out to be." Ty laughed through his tears.

"You are the greatest mystery I have ever had the pleasure of trying to solve." Ty was well aware of the fact that his voice was breaking. He was also well aware of the fact that he was technically conversing with an unconscious person and that was more or less a little unusual.

However, Ty was far past caring. "Kit you're my home" he whispered, nuzzling his face into Kit's neck. " And I just want you back" he finished, exhaustion seeping into his voice.

Ty was finally feeling the effects of intense emotional rollercoasters in the time span of a few hours. Plus he hadn't been sleeping very well lately which was something that Livvy had been nagging him about. Although thankfully she had the good sense to give Ty some space as soon as he got the fire message. 

Ty quickly moved his head to rest on Kit's chest again to make sure he was still breathing. Satisfied, Ty finally let his eyes drift shut, fatigue seeping into every part of his being. Kit was going to be alright, he assured himself. He could let himself relax.

And with that thought, Ty allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Kit's steady beating heart.


	2. Part 2 Kit wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted a part 2 so here it is. Like a million years later lol.

Kit woke to the feeling of something warm pressed against his chest and a bright flickering light. His memory was still a little hazy, but he was pretty sure he was lucky to be alive. Strangely enough, there was no pain. No indication of a wound of some kind. Tessa or Caterina must have fully healed him. Kit fully opened his eyes again sting to the light and finally saw what the warm lump was.

It was Ty. 

Tiberius Nero Blackthorn was currently asleep on his chest. 

Kit honestly had no idea what to make of that. Except that he should check to make sure he was actually awake. He was pretty sure he had a dream like that once. 

Ty mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled into Kit further, and Kit honestly could have sworn he felt something inside of him break. Ty looked so beautiful like this. So peaceful.

Of course Ty always looked beautiful, but there was a certain innocence to the way he looked now that was even more breathtaking. Offhandedly, Kit wondered how long he had been asleep, and how long Ty had been with him. He thought about getting up to search for Tessa or Jem, but he didnt want to wake Ty.

However, almost as if Ty had sensed that Kit was no longer asleep, Ty's breathing began to change, and slowly his eyes blinked open. Kit was frozen for a few seconds before he remembered to breathe. 

Ty broke into a brilliant smile. "You're awake!" He exclaimed. And despite his confusion, Kit couldn't help but smile back. 

Kit shrugged, "Yeah Ty. I'm awake. You mind telling me exactly why you're here?" He asked, and instantly regretted it when he saw the look on Ty's face. Before Kit could apologize, at was pulling himself off the bed. 

"You're right. I'm- I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-" Ty was stumbling over his words, his fingers fluttering at his sides. "I'll go get Tessa and Jem if you want" he said. Kit shook his head frantically.

He had no idea why Ty was here but Kit was determined not to waste his second chance. 

"No wait, Ty please-" Kit fought the urge to reach for him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" he pleaded. Ty looked up at him, hopeful. Kit took a much needed breath and slowly reached for Ty's hand pulling him back down. Ty didn't flitch away from his touch, which Kit counted as a good sign. 

"I want you to stay. I just don't understand why you came" Kit explained. "I thought you were mad at me?" Ty stared back at him for a moment. Kit couldn't read the expression on his face. When Ty finally spoke, it was so soft Kit hardly registered it.

"I was mad at you" Ty said. "For a really long time. I was furious that you swore you wouldn't leave me and then you did exactly that." Ty sounded like he was trying not to cry. "The worst thing you could ever possibly do to me, is lie. To go back on your word like it means nothing."

Kit felt his heart lurch.

"I-. Kit, I tend to be quite gullible" Ty choaked. "When people tell me things, I believe them."

Kit couldn't help but remember the story Livvy told him about Paige. 

"I've gotten better at reading people as I've gotten older, but I guess it's still a work in progress" Ty laughed humourlessly. Kit swallowed down a sob. He wanted to tell Ty that it wasn't like that. That he never meant to lie to him, that he wasn't trying to take advantage of him. 

That Kit loved him more than anything else in the world. 

But he just couldn't get the words out. Ty looked away and sighed. "And then, when you told that you wished you had never met me, I guess I believed that too" he finished solemnly. 

Kit clutched at Ty's hand, lacing their fingers together. "No! No Ty." He pleaded. "I'm so sorry about what I said and I'm sorry I left. I just was freaking out" he finished lamely. "You weren't listening to me and I didnt know what to do." 

Ty met his gaze, his eyes were full of tears. "Kit I know I went to far. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you." Ty reached for Kit with his free hand, brushing his curls away from his face.

I love you Kit wanted to say. I love you I love you I lov-

"I was just so focused on getting her back" Ty continued. "I couldn't think of anything else. I should have listened to you." Kit smiled.

He knew how much it meant for Ty to admit he was wrong.

He also offhandedly wondered where Livvy was. She usually didnt stray far from Ty.

"Can I ask you something though?" Ty's voice broke through his thoughts. Kit nodded. 

Ty was staring directly into Kit's eyes when he asked, "do you love me?" He looked scared, as if he wasn't sure what the answer would be.

Kit stared back at him dumbfounded. Didn't Ty already know? Had he not been listening when Kit told him? And even if he hadn't, could Ty see the way Kit looked at him? The way he hung on to his every word like it was gospel. The way he only seemed to fully come alive whenever Ty was around.

Kit felt as though it was written all over him. Like it was seered into his skin. Couldn't Ty see it?

Kit was just about to answer when Ty cut him off. "Because I love you Kit" he whispered. And in that moment Kit could have sworn his heart had stopped. 

He let out a shakey exhale that probably sounded more like a sob. Ty leaned forward and captured Kit's face in his hands. He studied his lips for a moment and Kit held his breath. 

"Don't cry Christopher" Ty murmered. "I love you." And before Kit could respond, Ty closed the distance between their lips. He kissed him softly as if he was almost afraid of breaking Kit. 

Which wasn't ok at all.

Kit returned the kiss passionately, sucking on Ty's bottom lip and wrapping his arms around him tightly, pulling Ty close. Their kisses grew more heated as Kit let his lips part and Ty slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Kit moaned, digging his nails into Ty's shoulders. 

As they continued to kiss feverishly, Kit ran his hand down Ty's chest and eventually bumped up against something cold and metal. Kit broke the kiss, opening his eyes.

In between his fingers was the pendent of his mother's Herondale necklace. The one he gave to Ty.

Ty was wearing his family heirloom. And despite the fact that Kit knew it was only to protect Ty from the effects of the spell on Livvy, it still made Kit feel a certain tug at his heartstrings. 

He smiled, dropping the pendent and placing his hand over Ty's heart. "I love you Ty" Kit said for the second time. "I love you." 

Ty smiled one of his beautiful breathtaking smiles. "I thought so" he said lightly. "I just had to make sure. The words I love you can mean all sorts of different things, and a part of me was worried that maybe you only said it to get me to stop." He confessed. 

Kit sighed, looking away from Ty. Guilt crept up inside of him. "Maybe that was partly why" he admitted. "But it's also true! Ty I swear!" He still didnt feel comfortable saying "I swear on the angel" for some reason. 

Ty shook his head. "No it's fine. I understand that you were scared. How about we both agree to leave the past in the past and move forward?" 

Kit nodded in agreement. He found himself reaching for the necklace again, tracing the outline of the heron. Ty looked down at Kit's fingers, smiling softly. 

"You know I hated wearing this before" Ty finally said, breaking the silence. "When I thought you were mad at me, and when I was mad at you for being gone, it was just a painful reminder. But now I think I kind of like having your symbol around my neck." Ty reached for Kit's hand, prying his fingers away from the necklace and interlocking them with his own. "It makes me feel like I'm yours" Ty whispered. "Like I belong to you."

Kit was pretty sure his brain was short circuiting. There were a million things he wanted to do in that moment. He wanted to kiss Ty in a way that so rough and deep and dirty that it made him moan into Kit's mouth like he did before. He wanted to leave marks all over Ty's body that lasted for days. He also wanted to pull him into his arms and tell him how wonderful he was and how much Kit loved him.

Kit however, did none of those things. He took some deep breaths and then looked Ty directly in the eyes. 

"Is that what you want? Do you want us to be together Ty?" 

And although Kit was pretty sure he knew the answer, it still made his heart sing when he heard Ty's response.

"Of course."


End file.
